Lembah Akhir
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Dari awal aku tahu, tak akan ada pelukan atau ciuman dalam kisah ini. Tak akan seperti kisah cinta remaja pada umumnya. Hanya satu yang kuharapkan. Kau bisa merasakan perasaanku. Itu saja./shounen-ai, SasuNaru inside/ RnR!


_Dari awal aku tahu, tak akan ada pelukan atau ciuman dalam kisah ini. Tak akan seperti kisah cinta orang pada umumnya. Hanya satu yang kuharapkan. Kau bisa merasakan perasaanku. Itu saja._

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Lembah Akhir**

**©2011**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, AT, Semi-Canon, Alur Cepat (banget), Non Deskripsi, Shounen-Ai, etc.**

**.**

**.**

Lembah akhir.

Keadaan lembah itu masih sama, dengan patung Hokage pertama dan Madara Uchiha, juga air terjun yang masih mengalir deras.

Bedanya, di puncak patung Hokage pertama terdapat sesosok pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan mata safir biru cerah. Pemuda itu memandang kedepan, lurus dan tegas. Hampir tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, walau berbagai emosi menggelegak saat matanya ditentang oleh objek yang dipandangnya lurus.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata onyx itu berdiri di puncak patung Madara Uchiha, mata elangnya menatap angkuh pemuda di depannya. Ia terlihat santai, seolah pertarungan ini bukan apa-apa baginya. Satu tangannya memegang katana, sedangkan yang satunya berkacak pinggang. Ciri khas Uchiha Sasuke. "Sudah siap, Uzumaki?" sindirnya.

"Aku selalu siap, Teme! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu?" geram pemuda yang dipanggil Uzumaki.

"Cih, kau tidak berubah. Masih banyak bicara rupanya." Pemuda yang dipanggil teme memejamkan mata, dan ketika kelopak mata itu terbuka, mata itu berubah warna semera darah dengan tiga tanda titik di dalamnya. Sharingan. Dan pemuda di depannya tahu, ini baru awal dari pertarungan mereka.

Pertarungan yang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto sudah memikirkan ini semua matang-matang. Semuanya, termasuk kemungkinan terburuk saat ia bertarung melawan pemuda yang berada dalam garis keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri—sesiap yang bisa dilakukan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Latihannya dengan Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukaku, dan terakhir, dengan Killer Bee.

Dan ia tahu, ia harus terus memendam perasaan ini.

Perasaan?

Tentu saja. Naruto menyiapkan ini semua demi sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat, dan juga cinta rahasianya.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto harus mengakui, bahwa ia jatuh hati pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Bodoh memang. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi, ia mengetahui perasaannya justru ketika sang pemuda sudah pergi. Setelah kurang lebih empat tahun yang lalu mengalahkannya di lembah ini.

Tempat yang sama, namun tentu dengan semua yang berbeda. Fisik, maupun psikis. Naruto harus tahu resiko yang ditanggungnya saat merasakan perasaan ini. Ya, ia akan kehilangan segalanya. Impiannya, bahkan mungkin cintanya. Karena ia tahu bahwa takkan ada balasan bagi cinta terlarang ini.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke kembali padamu!"_

Tak ada yang tahu getar tak kentara dalam suara itu. Getar harapan bahwa ia bisa kembali membawa Sasuke bukan untuk Sakura, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Naruto tak menyadari hatinya yang berbisik lirih, sangat pelan dan halus. Otaknya terlalu penuh penyangkalan atas gumaman sang hati. Yang ditahunya saat itu, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, teman berbagi, dan rivalnya. Sederhana, bukan? Sesederhana pemikiran cowok berusia duabelas tahun yang belum merasakan cinta.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus kagebunshin. Dengan cepat kagebunshin itu membentuk pusaran chakra di tangan kanannya, membentuk rasengan shuriken. Ia melempar jutsu itu, jutsu yang melebar dan dirasanya mengenai salah satu bagian tubuh sang Uchiha.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Para ninja Konoha akan mengalahkan Sasuke sendirian. Mantan teman-teman sekelasmu sedang bersiap untuk melakukan apa yang telah dikatakannya."_

Ucapan Sai seketika membuat Naruto terhenyak. Ia kaget. Dan khawatir. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka—teman-temannya—terluka atau dilukai oleh katana sang Uchiha?

Dan saat itu, Naruto masih tidak sadar bahwa ada kekhawatiran lain terselip disana. Kekhawatiran akan kemungkinan Sasuke bisa dikalahkan oleh teman-temannya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tebakan Naruto meleset, entah bagaimana rasengan shurikennya bisa dikalahkan oleh satu sabetan katana Sasuke yang sudah dialiri listrik.

Sharingan sang Uchiha perlahan berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan. Naruto mengaktifkan mode Sannin-nya, tak peduli dengan mangekyou sharingan itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sasuke, sudah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri."_

Kata-kata Madara kembali terngiang di benak Naruto.

Sialnya, kata-kata itulah yang bisa menyadarkan Naruto. Saat ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke, saat itu pula ia sadar, ia harus membuat suatu keputusan. Ya, seperti jalan yang dipilih Sakura, ia pun harus mengambil tindakan untuk sahabatnya itu.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tak ingin mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, mangekyou itu berubah menjadi amaterasu, matanya masih menatap lurus Naruto, yang berakibat fatal jika saja pemuda itu tak menghindar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Sasuke... tidak sama seperti yang dulu."_

Sasuke... tidak sama dengan Sasuke yang menyelamatkannya, yang mau membantunya, dan yang menyerangnya saat dirumah sakit maupun di lembah akhir. Sasuke... berbeda.

Dan karena itu ia memutuskan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pertarungan itu semakin sengit, mereka berdua masih dikalahkan ego masing-masing. Ego untuk menang dari sang lawan. Seperti saat dulu. Namun dalam situasi berbeda. Kini bukan dalam bentuk rival masa kecil, tapi lebih daripada itu. Naruto, dengan tanggungjawab sebagai Hokage—ia diangkat jadi Hokage setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, sedangkan Sasuke sebagai ninja buronan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Aku mengerti, kenapa kau melakukan semua itu!"_

Ya, Naruto mengerti. Karena semakin ia menyelami kehidupan Sasuke, dan dari penuturan Madara, hanya sakit dan gelap yang ia rasakan.

"_Naruto, aku katakan padamu sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah punya orang tua atau saudara. Kau tidak pernah mempunyai siapapun. Jadi diamlah kau, orang luar!"_

Tidak, Sasuke salah. Naruto sudah merasa kehilangan bahkan sebelum cinta itu datang menghampirinya. Kehilangan orangtua, sebelum ia tahu apa itu cinta kasih ayah dan ibu. Bukankah itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keduanya melemah. Naruto sudah mulai memakai chakra kyubi, sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan Susano'o-nya. Keduanya masih bertarung. Sasuke mengayunkan pedang susano'o, sedangkan Naruto membuat rasengan dari chakra kyubi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Inilah keputusannya.

_Sekarang, aku yakin_—

—keputusan inilah yang terbaik.

_Sasuke, apa kau ingat apa yang kau ceritakan padaku di belakang lembah akhir? Tentang ninja kelas atas?_

_Kita sudah menjadi ninja kelas atas, Sasuke. Kita berdua._

_Jadi beritahu aku... apakah kau melihat apa yang ada dalam hatiku? Apa yang benar-benar kurasakan?_—

—apakah kau bisa melihat cintaku? Tidak bisakah kau membuka matamu sedikit saja? Untukku?

_Apakah kau melihat apa yang akan terjadi... jika kita bertarung lagi... kita berdua akan mati! Aku akan memikul beban kebencianmu, dan kita akan mati bersama._—

—jika memang inilah takdirku...

_Apa? Apakah ada yang salah dalam dirimu? Mengapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku?_—

—karena aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Lebih dari seorang sahabat...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Keduanya terengah-engah. Sasuke sudah merasakan chakranya semakin menipis, begitu juga Naruto yang chakranya diserap oleh kyubi.

Jurus terakhir.

Chidori, dan rasengan.

Seperti empat tahun lalu.

Chidori itu bertabrakan dnegan rasengan Naruto. Menimbulkan ledakan besar, yang membuat kedua patung itu retak. Dan kembali, keduanya berada dalam satu ruang hampa.

"Jadi bagaimana, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya, napasnya masih tak beraturan. Peluh menetes dari dahinya, tangannya lecet parah. Naruto bisa merasakan sakit pada bagian lengan dn bahunya, ia terkena sabetan pedang susano'o.

"Cih," sahut Sasuke singkat. Darah masih menetes dari matanya, menganak sungai. Padahal mata itu sudah kembali menjadi onyx. Sasuke merasa pengelihatannya buram, akibat dari susano'o yang terlalu lama digunakan. Dan seperti ketika terlalu lama menggunakan mata itu, ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mengajukan tinju pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas tinju itu dengan ragu.

Dan akhirnya, tinju mereka bertemu.

Naruto merasakan kegelapan, dan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Hati Sasuke sudah hancur. Rupanya yang dikatakan pemuda itu benar, ia sakit. Begitu gelap dan penuh aura kebencian. Napas Naruto semakin tak beraturan karena ia juga kini harus menanggung kebencian Sasuke.

Namun inilah yang dinantikannya. Ia ingin Sasuk merasakan cintanya. Ia berharap, dengan bertemunya tinju ini, mereka dapat saling berbagi rasa.

"Hei... Sasuke..." kata Naruto tersendat. "Apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"

Apa kau bisa merasakan cintaku, Sasuke? Cinta yang akan menggantikan kebencianmu.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Tepar! Waduh, fict yang sumpah, ancur banget! Saia sendiri udah nyerah. Huaaa... *nangis guling-guling*

Padahal ini fict pembuktian kalo saia juga bisa bikin fict yaoi! Ehem, kak aXa, maaf fictnya jadi ancur banget... hiks hiks... terlalu banyak skip time, minim deskrip, angst-nya gak kerasa, dll.

ternyata saia gak bisa bikin shounen-ai! *gubrak*

oke, hentikan A/N gaje ini.

Terakhir, review please?


End file.
